Part 1:Romance,out in the open
by Hita Ver Alcina
Summary: When the rest of the flock is asleep and Only max and Fang are left,things get romantic.This is the moment we have all been waiting for.The kiss.Full of every detail...a beautiful place...in an endless time...


**Disclaimer:The second chapter is taken from Maximumride Two but the rest is purley my fiction.I do not ownMaximum ride.  
**

Good. They were all snoring away (not literally).Angel looked so cute. My baby. She was cuddled together with Gazzy, one hand holding Celeste and the other wrapped around Total.Iggy and Nudge looked so peaceful; for how long I wonder? I was pretty exhausted my self, but I knew that the dark and this small cave wasn't enough to protect us so I'd decided to be on watch myself. It looked like Fang wanted to keep an eye too because he was awake, walking towards the trees, staring at the night sky.  
I followed him, making sure that I could still see the sleeping birdies (get it? birdies?!).  
"Did you know that wasn't me, the other Max?"I asked  
"Yes."  
"When?"  
"Right away"  
"How?" I persisted." We looked identical; she even had identical scars and scratches. She was wearing my clothes. How could you tell us apart?"  
He turned to me and grinned, making my world brighter.  
"She offered to cook breakfast!"

A second later we were laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes all over again. Fang and I leaned against each other and laughed and laughed, unable to speak for the longest time.  
Eventually I realised that Fang wasn't laughing, since I couldn't feel his shoulders shaking under my palms. I stopped laughing too. My heart did a flip. Suddenly I was aware that it was just the two of us and I instantly went to pull my hand way .Instead I felt Fang's warm hand, on top of mine, holding it down. I slowly looked up to see his face, barely inches away from mine.

His dark eyes were shining bright in the moonlight and the trees cased mysterious shadows across his face. My legs felt like they were going to do a three-hundred and sixty degree turn and fall off. For the cherry on top of the cake, his hair was waving slightly in the cool night breeze. Why does he have to look so good? If there was a contest for sir Lancelot I'm pretty sure Fang would get the wining vote. I curse his good looks! Unable to stand it any longer, I turned my face away.  
Turning my head around, Fang tenderly brushed my hair away from my face, and...Kissed me! I was suprised, but I was even more suprised, when I realised that I was kissing him back! It was a long kiss and I swear we were flying because I couldn't feel the ground, just his hands around me and his lips against mine.

When we finally broke apart, Fang smiled and I smiled back, still in his arms.  
"You romantic pig!" I said poking him playfully and fang laughed making my life brighter for the second time.  
_'Charming Maximum, the way to a boys heart is by calling him a pig!_' The voice mocked.'Oh shutup!'I thought. My heart would be an Olympic gold medallist at the rate at which it was flipping! Fang took hold of one of my hand, unfurled his wings and rose up, pulling me to follow. I knew the danger in leaving the flick asleep and unguarded but I wasn't going far. I unfurled my wings and followed.

We stopped at a tall beautiful tree, coverd in pink spring flowers. Fang pulled me down to sit beside him, with his dark wings around me. From this high I could see the streets below full of millions of twinkling lights, some moving.Upabove the night stars were shining beautifully. 'Two different worlds' I thought 'both in the same universe but totally different surprised my self by thinking that it was a bit like my life. One minuet I'm running for my life, the next I'm sitting around staring at the sky.  
"It's beautiful" I whispered  
"Like you."  
"Really?"  
Fang grinned and fixed a flower behind my ears.  
"Yes. You really are" and then he was kissing me all over again, or maybe it was the other way round! I was so enthralled that I ignored the voice's warning. I even missed the sound of braking twigs. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Max?"Angel's petrified voice rang in my head. I broke away and instantly flew up. Fang followed.  
"What? What did I do wrong?" but the look on my face told him that he did nothing wrong."Erasers!"He sighned, running his hand through his hair. "What are they..."but I wasn't listening had glimpsed brown fur, lots of brown fur, moving towards the cave. Those dumb preys. Seeing the Erasers too, Fang tensed. I'll show em not to mess with a winged girl!(I like that, Super max!)  
I started to fly towards the cave, Fang beside me.  
"We have a plan?" he asked.  
I stopped and turned to face him, my face full of fury and un-controlled temper.  
"Plan? A plan? Of course we got a damn plan!" I paused and then wispered"Let's kick some Eraser butts!" and with that I shot forward with fang by my side, to save my flock, to save my love, to save my family...

**The rest of the Fiction will be posted in two more follow ups:Fighting,out in the open Truth,out in the open and The Final words,out in the open. **


End file.
